


Rest

by bookloversandscholars



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Caring Christopher Wolfe, Cuddles, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mention of Making Love, Mutual Support, Sick Niccolo Santi, Sickfic, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloversandscholars/pseuds/bookloversandscholars
Summary: Nic is needy and sick. Chris takes care of him.





	Rest

“Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me. Christopher? Christopher, stay.”

Nic struggled to free himself from the blanket he was wound up in. Wolfe pressed gently against his lover’s chest, hoping he would lay back down. Instead, powerful arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from leaving.

“Chris nooooooooo,” Santi whined, holding him tighter. “Stay.” He paused in his pleading as an idea formed. “Mmm mm mmm mm,” he mumbled, face pressed into Wolfe.

“What, love?”

Running his fingers through Santi’s hair, Wolfe subtly checked the captain’s temperature. As he had suspected, Niccolo was running a high fever.

“Make love to me. Hold me and kiss me and touch me.”

“Nicky…” Chris groaned, trying to pry himself away.

“Don’t “Nicky” me,“ Santi slurred, almost drunkenly. "Make love with me…Please?”

Chris found the opportunity to slip away when the soldier tried to readjust his grip. No sooner than he had escaped, Nic was on the verge of tears.

“Stay!”

“Love,” Wolfe said sternly, ignoring Santi’s outstretched arms, “You are running a very high temperature. I’m off to buy medicine and find a Medica-

A wail.

"But,” he continued, “I’ll be back soon and I promise, once you are feeling well I’ll take proper care of you.”

This seemed to be satisfactory as Nic slumped against his pillows and quieted.

 


End file.
